


Lørdag 08:08

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Hugs, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: The boys wake up the morning after the party





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!

Isak winces at the short creek the door gives when he creeps back into his bedroom after a quick trip to the bathroom. It’s so early that it’s still dark, but he can still make out the tuft of blond hair sticking out of the duvet and the pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Isak smiles at finding his boyfriend sleep-mussed and awake, and quietly makes his way back over to him. He crawls up the bed and lowers himself down beside him, climbing back under the duvet and giving an involuntary shiver. Even’s face is half-smushed into Isak’s blue pillow, one eye peeking at him, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a little half smile.

“G’morning.” Isak whispers, shuffling until their warm bodies are pressed together again. He nuzzles his nose to Even’s and lets out a happy sigh.

“S’early.” Even replies, his voice thick with sleep.

“I had to go pee. Did I wake you?”

“Mm.” Even murmurs, his eyes fluttering closed again. “S’okay though.”

Isak runs his fingers through Even’s hair and scratches lightly at the base of his skull. Even smiles and wraps an arm around Isak’s waist, tugging him even closer.

“Do you know what I like?” Even begins quietly. “I like it when I wake up in the middle of the night, or just really early in the morning, and I’m warm and I know that I still have hours left to sleep. It’s comforting, you know? It’s like you’re in this limbo, this space in time where everything is really still and quiet and everything stretches. Sometimes I just lie there and stare at the ceiling, imagining what is happening on the other side of the world, what another me might be doing. And then I go to sleep and when I wake up again it all seems like a dream.”

“It’s not that early now.” Isak says with a smile.

Even’s eyebrows flick up and he rolls his eyes at Isak. “No. But do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah. It’s nice. Especially when I don’t want to have to get up the next morning.”

“Mm.” Even hums, smiling before tilting his chin up and pressing his lips gently to Isak’s.

They kiss softly for a moment, the sounds of their lips and the rain against the window giving a soothing atmosphere. Even sighs into Isak’s mouth and then pulls back, his eyes heavy-lidded but bright when he looks at him again.

“You’re meeting my mum today.” He says, his thumb brushing back and forth along Isak’s cheekbone.

“I am.”

“You don’t have to, you know. She won’t mind.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “Are you nervous?”

Even purses his lips, staring at something over Isak's shoulder, and then meets his gaze again. “Maybe.”

“Why?” Isak laughs.

“I don’t know.” Even says, shrugging.

“Even, nothing she says will scare me away.” Isak says seriously. He can see the genuine worry in his boyfriend’s eyes. It reminds him of the way he’d looked last weekend.

“It’s just… you’re important. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Isak whispers. “I do. You’re important to me too.”

Even stares at him, his eyes fiercely intense, and then leans over to press their lips together in a hard kiss. “Good.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah.” Even says, shuffling down the bed a little until he can tuck his head beneath Isak’s chin. “It’s too cold to get up anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
